<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>JoweeGee's Mansion by BreGee13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027519">JoweeGee's Mansion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreGee13/pseuds/BreGee13'>BreGee13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Drawn to Life (Video Game), Luigi's Mansion (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Character Death, Crossover, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Suicide Attempt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-08-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:34:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BreGee13/pseuds/BreGee13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here's a Drawn to Life x Luigi's Mansion Crossover idea I had back in 2018. Maybe one day I'll write an actual full story about this, but this is all I have for now. </p>
<p>It's literally Luigi's mansion but DtL themed.</p>
<p>Wilfre is king boo, Raposa are portrait ghosts, shadow enemies are boos, and the other ghosts are regular enemies.</p>
<p>At first I thought... Mike should be the protagonist! But then I thought hold on!!!! What ifff.... JOWEE was the protagonist?! I mean, Joweegees mansion sounds like a good title to me! But what is the PLOT???</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>JoweeGee's Mansion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>okay here's the plot idea. (Warning! It gets dark, so... yeah) is It's after the ending of the last game. Mike is awake and alive as ever. And what do ya know? The Raposa world still exists in Mike's head! ...but because he's not in a coma.... Every single Raposa is dead. But... Nobody seems to know that they're dead. Everyone is just a ghost, unaware that they've passed away. Mike, during his dreams/daydreams, occasionally visits the rapo world and observes from a distance.</p>
<p>Wilfre, realises that the world still exists, and everything seems to be normal. He has actually been dead since the shadow corrupted him. So he's pretty much the same as he used to be. Wilfre, using his shadow magic, creates a new home for himself in the form of a giant mansion. Alone in the giant mansion, Wilfre begins to crave attention of others. Using his last jar of color, wilfre paints a picture of Heather to keep him company, as the raposa version of heather is trapped inside. The sight of Wilfre causes real life heather to have constant nightmares and mental breakdowns.</p>
<p>But having heather around just makes wilfre depressed. So he ends up watching the villagers, and realizes that they're all nothing but ghosts. He thought about approaching the entire village and apologizing, as he felt kinda bad about everything he's done, but he knew everyone would just gang up on him. So instead, he goes to one Raposa at a time (each in private), to not only apologize, but to tell them their fate. Not wanting information of his presence to spread among the Raposa, he offers each Raposa he talks to 'live' at his new mansion. He manages to convince everyone he talks to to join him. So nobody would appear missing, Wilfre would replace every Raposa that moves away with an Ameba (the DtL enemy) that is disguised as the rapo in question.</p>
<p>In the mansion, everyone is getting along relatively nicely. Even with Wilfre. Despite this, Wilfre is still upset at himself for ruining everyone's lives. In the mansion's basement, Wilfre has his own hideaway that nobody else knows about. The heather painting is stored here as well, so nobody knows about it.</p>
<p>Eventually, Wilfre has almost everyone from the village in his mansion. Everyone but the two Raposa that he thought would be near impossible to convince. Those two being Mari and Jowee. He knew that convincing those two would be much harder than the others, so he didn't go to them like the others. Instead... He decided to have them come to HIM.</p>
<p>Jowee receives a mysterious letter telling him he's won a mansion in a contest he's never entered. The letter also says that he can share the mansion with one other person. Along with the letter, there is a map to the mansion, and a single key. Jowee tells mari about this, very excited. (Free real estate!) But mari is a little sceptical. Mari agrees to share the mansion as long as they check it out first. Mari, worried that it's a trap, decides to go ahead of Jowee and check out the mansion and wait for Jowee there.</p>
<p>When at the mansion, Mari waits at the mansions entrance. Impatient, she walks up to the door and inspect further. To her surprise, the door opens without a key. She walks inside, and begins to explore. Soon after entering the building, the villagers notice Mari and greet her. Mari is obviously scared and confused AF because she thought everyone was in the village. The villagers explain what happened, how they got there, and that everyone was ducking dead. At first mari thinks this must be a trap set by Wilfre, but then her dad shows up. (He's been in a similar situation as Wilfre since he WAS DED. After watching over everyone, he became convinced that everyone uniting was a good idea) After calming mari down, he told her everything the villagers said was true, and that she should be as supportive as she can be. (Oh and he proves that she's a ghost by showing she can go through stuff. SPOOKY) Wilfre then shows up and greets Mari. Mari obviously can't just get over everything Wilfre has done so quickly, so she maaaad. After a Looong discussion, Mari finally calms down (tho still a bit on edge) and accepts to stay in the mansion for a while. Everyone is then told Jowee should show soon, and the villagers get excited that everyone will soon be together again.</p>
<p>Wilfre knew that he still hasn't convinced Mari of anything, and felt defeated. He knew that no matter what, he will always be thought of as THE VILLAIN. (Despite him once being the center of attention, and attempting to save the world.) The thought clawed at Wilfre's mind and tortured him. And since he managed to get mari on his side once, he KNEW Jowee would give him NO chance. To Jowee, once an enemy, always an enemy. The only way he'd even consider it is if the creator told him to. And what were the chances of that?<br/>
Wilfre simply became convinced that there was no hope for anything. No hope in the Raposa, no hope in himself, nothing. He believed his existence did nothing but cause pain and suffering. As much as he wanted attention, he also desperately wanted to get rid of himself. But he couldn't. He was already dead, like everyone else. And he knew that he couldn't be gotten rid of as long as their world exists. Then, Wilfre thought to himself: "what if I get rid of the world? Then every pain would be gone, I would be gone, all will be well and better off" (please don't think that kinda stuff guys. Wilfre's just lost it. I love y'all.) But how would he destroy the world? There's only one way he could think of. And that is to kill Mike. But... how? He could always find Mike and try killing him himself, but would that even work? After all, that would only be dream Mike (not real mike). But how can he kill real mike? His only real connection to the real world is through Heather. Then he thought about getting Heather to kill Mike. Of course she refuses to do this, but as time passes, Wilfre makes her feel more and more unstable. He promises her that the pain will end completely if she goes through with it.<br/>
In the meantime, Wilfre decides it is best if Jowee never actually joins everyone in the mansion. After all, if he showed up, he'd likely turn everyone against him somehow. So he sends some of his ghostly minions to stop him in his tracks.</p>
<p>Meanwhile, Jowee makes his way to the mansion. On his way there, ghost enemies followed him, in hopes of scaring him away. Jowee still manages to make it to the front door. He doesn't see mari, so he assumed she went in already. However, to his surprise, the door was locked. (Wilfre locked it just so he couldn't get in) Jowee, being the smart hot dog he is, unlocked the door with the key he had. (Stupid Wilfre! You assumed Mari would have the key since she showed up first cucjtcjtmg) Upon entering the mansion, Jowee immediately encountered a bunch of ghosts. Wilfre was about to take Jowee away and replace him with an Ameba doppelganger. (So nobody would know) But all of a sudden, Mike bursts through the doors, equipped with a poltergust, and tries to suck up the ghosts. But Mike is clearly not very good at doing this (also, once his courage wore off, he was too scared to do anything right). Lucky for Jowee, this is enough to save his butt, and he and mike gtf out of there.<br/>
Wilfre, confused by wtf just happened, orders his minions to patrol the place, and for a doppelganger to replace Jowee. The Raposa then meet the doppelganger, thinking it's the real Jowee.</p>
<p>Mike and Jowee run off to a secret hideout Mike had made. Mike explains that he had recently gotten into a series known as Luigi's Mansion™. So, while he was there, he decided to recreate E Gadd's lab along with the poltergust 3000. While there, he happened to notice the mansion appearing out of nowhere, and saw both mari and Jowee walk inside. He just recently finished the poltergust, and he thought Jowee would need help. Jowee, wanting to save mari from Wilfre's mansion, asks to use the poltergust to save mari. Mike accepts, since he can't use it, and besides, Jowee's the hero here, not mike!<br/>
And so Jowee goes back in the mansion, and does some ghost busting.</p>
<p>At some point Jowee comes across some of the Raposa. (Isaac's family) He is extremely confused since he thinks they are all in the village. After some confusion and misunderstandings, Jowee ends up battling with them, and sucking them up in the poltergust. Jowee, confused AF, returns to mike to tell him what happened. Mike comes to the conclusion that they were ghosts, but Jowee is in denial. Mike decides to have Isaac's family go through his recreation of the ghost portrificationizer. This way, they won't harm anyone or get in the way. He also gives Jowee his recreation of the gameboy horror. This can detect darkness, and allow the two to communicate from a distance. Before Jowee returns to the mansion, mike asks a favor of him. Mike had recently noticed that his sister had been acting really strange lately, and he thinks she might be in there somewhere. He asks Jowee to find her and help her out if he can. Jowee accepts the request, after all he IS her caretaker. Jowee then returns to the mansion.</p>
<p>The Raposa soon notice that Isaac and his family disappeared out of nowhere. Wilfre knows what happened, but he doesn't want them to know that there's two Jowee's. So he pretends to not know what happened. (And he sends out more minions.)</p>
<p>So now Jowee's ghost hunting and stuff. Everything is pretty similar to Luigi's mansion now. But there's still some more things plot wise.</p>
<p>At some point, Jowee meets Mari. Jowee tries to convince her to leave, but mari is confused b/c why would Jowee say this??? And unlike the other Raposa, she is the only one to see both Jowee's at the same time. She tells Wilfre about this, but he brushes it off and doesn't tell anyone until it's kinda obvious. This makes Mari a lot more suspicious of Wilfre, so she decides to hide a bunch of letters in the mansion telling the real Jowee what is happening, and where to go next.<br/>
Another thing I should mention is that Mari isn't the only one helping Jowee. Samuel, being a seer, acknowledges Jowee as the real one, and helps guide him as well. He even makes mention of heather several times. He also is the one to convince Jowee that he's dead.</p>
<p>Every once in a while, Jowee checks in with Mike (mostly to empty the poltergust). And each time he visits, Mike gets more and more afraid. He keeps saying something is wrong with Heather, and that Jowee should find her really soon.</p>
<p>At the end, Jowee confronts Wilfre and tries to suck him up. But he just can't. He just suck up shadow instead. But there's so much shadow, it clogs the vacuum. Wilfre reveals his plan to destroy the world through heather, filled with mixed emotions. Jowee enters Heather's painting to try and change her mind about killing mike. How he's her brother, how killing him won't make everything go away, how she shouldn't let a scarring experience get to her and instead let her grow as a person. Jowee is successful, Mike lives, all the Raposa are set free from their paintings, and Wilfre... Well, Wilfre has issues. As pissed as everyone is at him, they know they can't get rid of him. So instead, they try their best to calm down Wilfre and afterlive along side him. (Keyword: try)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>